Eclipse with Edward as POV
by omgittsbrooke
Summary: This is my view from Edwards POV from the book Eclipse. How do you all think he felt? Well here is how i thought. Hope you enjoy reading this more than i enjoyed writing this. CHAPTER 1 OF ECLIPSE ONE-SHOT.
1. PREFACE

**Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, speaking, or anything dealing with the plot of Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer. This is all hers and people affiliated with the book. I just wrote this in my point of view. No infringement intended. Stephenie deserves all the credit for this wonderful book.**

Preface

There I was, protecting the one I loved, while trying to protect myself. This was all for her, my life was for her. I needed to live through this moment so I could be with her forever. Forever, but right now was my time to fight. I needed to fight for her, for me, for my family. That's when I knew I could do it. I could beat these people who wanted to hurt my Bella. I would not allow it to end like this, this is my fight for all the people I love….

_Trying to write the next chapter. Patients is not my forte and i get bored very easily. so it takes a while. trying my best though. have fun waiting. =]_


	2. Her EyesUltimatum

**Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any of the characters, speaking, or anything dealing with the plot of Eclipse written by Stephenie Meyer. This is all of hers and everyone affiliated with the book. I just wrote it in my point of view. No infringement intended. Stephenie deserves all the credit for this wonderful book**

**Sorry for such a long chapter. I have to watch myself or I get carried away. Hope you like it.**

Her Eyes/Ultimatum

How much longer could I wait to go and see my beautiful Bella? Right now I bet she is probably cooking dinner for her rude father who will not let my life out of the house. She got grounded for even being friends with that mutt. He had to take revenge by telling her father about the motorcycle and had the nerve to even bring it to the house. That one thing got Bella grounded from the outside world. The one thing I was very grateful for was that I would still be able to visit Bella when she was on house arrest. There were restrictions involved though, time limits were put into place by Charlie. The funny thing is he doesn't know I spend all night with my love when he is asleep.

_Edward. Am I ever going to get to take Bella out shopping? She is desperate need for new clothes. _Alice was sitting on the couch looking straight at me, trying to give me her best sad face.

"Alice, the last thing Bella would want to do when she gets ungrounded is going to be shopping," Alice stuck out her tongue at me and looked away. "If you will all excuse me I am going to go." I stood up and walked out the door. I practically ran to the garage and got into my Volvo. How much I wanted to see Bella and hold her in my arms. I was racing down the long road, going a speed that Bella wouldn't approve of. I started to slow down when I turned on to her street. I was a little early so I would just have to sit and wait till I could see Bella. I pulled up right across the street of her house and started listening to her dad and Bella's conversation.

"So…," Charlie started to say. _Wonder what Edward is planning to do for college. All I know is that I won't be surprised when I hear they will go run off into the sunset to their stupid college together._ That made me chuckle, he was somewhat right about the part I would be going anywhere she was. If only I could get her to make the decision to go to college. She is so anxious to be what I am that she has decided she won't even consider college. She was so stubborn, but she was my stubborn love.

"So what?" my Bella said in that way when she was trying to get her father to say more.

"Nothing. I was just…"_If your freaking boyfriend was going to take you away from me._ He frowned. "Just wondering what… Edward's plans are for next year?" _I won't allow him going anywhere that you are; I will totally shoot him before that._ I decided it was time for me to go and save my little princess. So I walked over, unfortunately some people were walking their dog, at my human pace.

"Oh" Bella was speechless.

"Well?" is _he going to be going where you are or what? What am I thinking; of course he would._ Charlie was seriously starting to get on my nerves with his stupid remarks tonight. I finally got to the door and knocked just enough for Bella to hear me. Her heart started to race just from me knocking, I smiled knowing I could still make her jump when I was around her.

"Coming!" She called and started walking to the door, while stumbling over her on feet.

_Ugh, why does she have to be so excited to see him? He better not think I am just going to let him go anywhere with her just yet. For god sake I just ungrounded her! _"Go away" Charlie mumbled.

Bella grabbed the door handled an swung it open. It seemed like I haven't seen her face for ages. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were the most amazing color of brown that was my access point to know everything that was going on in her head. She was so perfect. She reached for my hand and I intertwined our fingers. I could feel her pulse running through her body. Every nerve and anxious behavior I was feeling before I saw her was washed away by just our hands being together.

"Hey" she said with a smile on her heart shaped face. I took our connecting hands and touched her cheek. I had to remind myself to keep from just kissing her while Charlie was around. "How was your afternoon?"

"Slow" she admitted to me.

If only she knew how much I wanted to spend every second of every day with the girl in front of me. "For me, as well."

I raised our hands and brushed her hand against my face. Her warmth, her smell, everything about her was just so relaxing. I took a deep breath when her hand got to my nose. It burned my throat but it didn't matter to me anymore. The pain was bearable and it was only my body who wanted her blood. My mind knew better. Over the power of burn in my throat I could get a big waft of her simple and delicate smell. The smell was the most wonderful thing I could ever imagine.

_Ugh I better go see what they are doing over there. Don't want to give him the impression they can do whatever they want in my house. Why does he always have to be here anyways; he is not that welcome. Might want to warn them I'm coming though. Don't want to see anything that could give me freaking nightmares. _Charlie started to walk over, while shuffling his feet. I didn't realize my eyes were closed, but then they snapped open just to find Bella looking into my eyes. I let our hands fall but I didn't, I couldn't, let go of her hand. I have waited all day for her and I didn't want to let go of her for a second.

I needed be nice to Charlie for Bella's sake, but his thoughts were always negative to me. Most I deserved, but others were just plain rude. "Good evening, Charlie." _Ugh this will be a long night. I just wanted to spend time with Bella and now he has to be here, like always. _Charlie thought, then crossed his arms and stood there looking at me.

I changed the subject towards Bella so that I could look at her again. "I brought another set of applications," I said to Bella, while pulling out more college applications that I got for her. She groaned at the idea of more colleges to apply to. I could imagine exactly what she was thinking right now, even if I couldn't read her mind, I could always tell by her deep brown eyes. I smiled as she thought how I could possibly put her through anymore college applications. "There are still a few open deadlines. And a few places willing to make exceptions." I had to put my charm on to get some to these applications, but I knew it would pay off in the end if she was accepted. Bella was obviously thinking on the ways I could get more places to get her into. I laughed as she thought about that, I would never tell her exactly how I got these though. "Shall we?" moving her and stopping at the table. I start to all the papers on the table while Bella cleared the table. She picks up Wuthering Heights and lays it on the counter. How could she be reading that book again, she seriously loves that book to death if she can keep on reading it. I don't get what she likes so much about that book. I look at her and raise my eyebrow and try to get a word out but Charlie interrupts me like always.

"Speaking of college applications, Edward," Charlie said to me but not looking at me if he couldn't help it. I thought it was pretty funny the way he was always excited when I wasn't with Bella but when I made her happy, he was so miserable. "Bella and I were just talking about next year. Have you decided where you're going to school?" _Please don't say Alaska, please don't say Alaska._ He was reciting to himself. I had to smile at his thoughts and I knew I would disappoint him in a few seconds.

"Not yet. I've received a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options."

"Where have you been accepted?"Please don't say Alaska. Charlie said still wanting to know this not so important information. I would go anywhere Bella wanted me to go, no question about it.

"Syracuse…Harvard…Dartmouth… and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." I winked at Bella and she tried horribly not to laugh.

_Ugh why does he have to get accepted there, but wow why would he choose Alaska with that many colleges lined up. O yeah because he wants to be with my daughter. We will see about that. Hold up, those are some big schools. He is really smart if he can pull that off. Holy cow!_ "Harvard? Dartmouth?" I had to stiff a smile at his awe about my acceptances. He got in control and was now going to give me a huge speech. "Well that's pretty… that's something. Yeah, but the University of Alaska… You wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League. I mean, your father would want you to…"

"Carlisle's always fine with whatever I choose to do," I tried to stay calm while I said that. Carlisle didn't actually care where I would want to go. I have gone to many schools already so it wasn't that big of deal to my family.

_What's the point?_ "Humph." Charlie sighed and gave up.

"Guess what, Edward?" Bella said with fake enthusiasm that made me smile.

"What, Bella?" I played along with her little scheme.

She pointed her small hand over to an envelope I saw when I walked in. "I just got my acceptance to the University of Alaska!"

"Congratulations!" I kept smiling as I watched Charlie's face in my peripheral vision. "What a coincidence."

Charlie was getting pretty mad right about now. "Fine," _Why do they always have to do that in front of me? I think they are trying to kill me with all of the stupid stuff they say. _"I'm going to go watch the game, Bella. Nine-thirty."

"Er, Dad? Remember the very recent discussion about my freedom…?" My love was questioning his remark. If I had a heart, it would melt every time she said a word. He voice was so beautiful; it was like listening to Clair De Lune. I could listen to it forever and never get bored of it.

_Ugh why did I even let her get off the hook? I could just keep her in this house forever so she will never leave me_. Charlie sighed. "Right. Okay, ten-thirty. You still have a curfew on school nights."

Of course I knew she was ungrounded by Charlie's thoughts, but I had to play my role in front of him. "Bella's no longer grounded?' I asked.

"Conditionally," Charlie was getting a little madder. "What's it to you?"

I am getting pretty annoyed with this negative attitude to me. I needed to stay calm and try to change the touchy subject for Bella. She could get really mad if Charlie gets mad at me. Pretty enjoyable to see her get furious, but I don't want her to be sad though. "It's just good to know, Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights." I smiled at Bella. Alice would be screaming and jumping up and down right now that I even mentioned this out loud.

"No!" Charlie basically screamed at me. _What is he thinking; there is so much crime everywhere close now. I will not allow it, not one bit. _Before I could say anything Bella blurted in.

"Dad! What's the problem?"

"I don't want you going to Seattle right now." Charlie proclaimed.

"Huh?" Bella was totally confused by her dad's reaction.

"I told you about that story in the paper- there's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?" Charlie was seriously worried about my Bella.

Bella, not being concerned one bit, rolled her eyes. "Dad, there's a better chance that I'll get struck by lightning than that the one day I'm in Seattle-"

"No, that's fine, Charlie," I would not be surprised one bit, if the day she goes there she is the one that they would prey for. She had terrible luck with things like this and I would not allow her to be in any harm. "I didn't mean Seattle. I was thinking Portland, actually. I wouldn't have Bella in Seattle, either. Of course not."

_The kids' at least has his head screwed on right these days._ "Fine." Charlie walked off to go watch more games on the television. _Wonder what they will be doing in there now that I left. Humph._

"What-" Bella was trying to ask me.

"Hold on," I grabbed one of the applications so she could start on it while Charlie was still listening. "I think you can recycle your essays for this one. Same questions." She sighed when I told her this. All she need to do was fill out the applications. I looked out the window, thinking about what Charlie had thought about my attitude. I didn't have my head screwed on right when I left Bella. I wish I could take it back, to make everyone forget about what had happened. There was no way of doing that though, I had to deal with what is in front of me now, what I knew I need the most. That was Bella, I would never forgive myself for what I did to her.

I was snapped back to reality when Bella snorted. She pushed the papers aside.

"Bella?" What was she doing, if only I could know what's on her mind half of the time. To actually know what she is thinking would be the most wonderful thing I could ever ask for. Wishful thinking though.

"Be serious, Edward. Dartmouth?" Bella said. Why did she always have to be so stubborn, I think she would love to be there, to be there with me. It was one school I wished she would want to go to. Though, the only thing she thought she wasn't good enough, I knew she would be accepted in a heartbeat. I grabbed the application and gave it back to her so she could keep filling it out.

"I think you'd like New Hampshire. There's a full complement of night courses for me, and the forests are very conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." I needed to convince her the best I could, by dazzling was my best bet. I gave her my best smile that I knew makes her heart flutter every time. This was no different, her heart skipped one whole beat and she stopped breathing. She realized what I did and took a deep breath to calm herself. This was my chance to try to get her to fill it out. "I'll let you pay me back, if that makes you happy. I f you want, I can charge you interest."

"Like I could even get in without some enormous bribe. Or was that part of the loan? The new Cullen wing of the library? Ugh. Why are we having this discussion again?" she was mad at me right now, it was kind of cute except for the part that she hated when I did anything for her.

"Will you just fill out the application, please, Bella? I t won't hurt you to apply."

Her jaw flexed and right then I knew what she was about to do. I quickly grabbed the pile of applications before she even got her sentence out. I stuffed them in my coat so that she couldn't get close to them and take them from me.

"You know what? I don't think I will." She reached for them but then she realized they were gone. "What are you doing?" now she was furious.

"I sign y9our name better than you do yourself. You've already written he essays."

"You're going way overboard with this, you know. I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been accepted in Alaska. I can almost afford the first semester's tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. There's no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter who's it is." She whispered but I heard every word that cam threw her mouth. Why was she always ready to get changed? She was giving up her life, everyone who loved her to be with me. She doesn't deserve to miss every human experience there is. "Bella-"I started to say.

"Don't start. I agree that I need to go through the motions for Charlie's sake, but we both know I'm not going to be in any condition to go to school next fall. To be anywhere near people."

"I thought the timing was still undecided," I said to my Bella softly to calm her down. "You might enjoy a semester or two of college. There are a lot of human experiences you've never had."

"I'll get to those afterward."Bella said quietly. Why was she always so eager to be something like I am? It's just not right.

"They won't be human experiences afterward. You don't get a second chance at humanity, Bella." I tried to convince her, even if I knew she was going to be stubborn like always.

She sighed. "You've got to be reasonable about the timing, Edward. It's just too dangerous to mess around with."

"There's no danger yet," I said while trying to not think about how much trouble there has been since I moved here. How many times her life has been at risk because of me. How many people want to hurt Bella. No I couldn't think about that, the more I think about that the more I will convince myself I'm not worthy of her. I am so selfish to put her though all the things that she has been put in front of because of me.

I don't think I could handle anymore of this talk about her being turned into a monster. If she actually thought about it she could see it from my point of view. What I have to go through with her. I would never let anyone hurt her, not again. She didn't need to be changed for the sake of keeping herself safe. I can keep her safe from all the bad people from the world. The thought of her lying in a bed and screaming at the top of her lungs because of the excruciating pain the venom will put her through gave me chills up my spine. She looked like she was having trouble thinking about it too. There was a line in the middle of her forehead making me wonder what she was concentrating on right now. How could I let her just sit there and have to think she is obligated to do this? It was only in a couple of weeks that my Bella would take Carlisle's deal they made and be turned into what I am just after graduation.

"Bella. There's no hurry. I won't let anyone hurt you. You can take all the time you need." Please I hope she will just think about what I am telling her. She doesn't need to feel anxious over something like this.

"I want to hurry. I want to be a monster, too." She tried to joke but I could see right through her. Why would she say something like that, why would she want to be a monster. Monsters do bad things, why can't I get that through her head. She was so utterly absurd.

I grabbed the paper; she needed to know what was going on. "You have no idea what you're saying." I threw her the paper and showed her the headline. She needed to know what my family was talking about almost all day. Newborns are not the thing she is imagining it to be.

She looked at me in surprise "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Monsters are not a joke, Bella."

She looked at the newspaper. She had no idea about what was going on there and now she would need to get this through her head. She will be just like these newborns when she gets to be changed. "A… a vampire is doing this?" I terrified her, but this was real. I smiled when she finally got this through her head.

"You'd be surprised, Bella, at how often my kind are the source behind the horrors in your human news. It's easy to recognize, when you know what to look for. The information here indicates a newborn vampire is loose in Seattle Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control. The way we all were." _The way you would_ _be_. I added in my head. I stared into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking right now. It was a scary place out there. "We've been monitoring the situation for a few weeks. All the signs are there—the unlikely disappearances, always in the night, the poorly disposed-of corpses, the lack of other evidence…. Yes, someone brand-new. And no one seems to be taking responsibility for the neophyte…" It was very strange, but there was nothing I or my family could do right now. I took a deep breath still looking at her. Everything was clicking into place right about now by her reaction. "Well, it's not our problem. We wouldn't even pay attention to the situation if it wasn't going on so close to home. Like I said, this happens all the time. The existence of monsters results in monstrous consequences."

She stared at the paper reading it, shock read all over her face. "It won't be the same for me; you won't let me be like that. We'll live in Antarctica."

She is so silly; after all I just told her she still knows how to make me smile. She is so impractical; she was the person I knew I could love for the rest of my life. "Penguins. Lovely."

She laughed, but there was some tension behind it. "Alaska, then, as planned. Only somewhere much more remote than Juneau - somewhere with grizzlies galore."

"Better. There are polar bears, too. Very fierce. And the wolves get quite large." Her mouth fell open when I said that.

"What's wrong?" then it registered what came out of my mouth. I regretted it. "Oh. Never mind the wolves, then, if the idea is offensive to you." How could it still be offensive to her though. I know that he still is someone in her life, but I don't get why she still gave him so many chances, still backed him up.

"He was my best friend, Edward. Of course the idea offends me." She was sad about this. It crushed her that her friend was no longer with her. Even if I didn't like Jacob, she liked him.

"Please forgive my thoughtlessness. I shouldn't have suggested that." I felt horrible for making her so upset.

"don't worry about it." She was very upset. It seemed like it was hours and I knew I need to do something, say something. I grabbed her delicate chin and lifted her face up so I could see her eyes. I felt really horrible for making her sad.

"Sorry. Really." I meant that with all my heart. I don't like when I make her sad.

"I know. I know it's not the same thing. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just that… well, I was already thinking about Jacob before you came over." Why was she still thinking about him, he has her wrapped around his finger and he knows it to? "Charlie says Jake is having a hard time. He's hurting right now, and ….it's my fault." She was beating herself up; she didn't need to blame herself.

"you've done nothing wrong, Bella." It was all on him. He is the one who refused to be her friend after I moved back.

"I need to make it better, Edward. I owe him that. And it's one of Charlie's conditions, anyway-"She is absolutely not going over there, there is no way I will ever allow that. He can hurt her in so many ways and I won't be able to know.

"You know it's out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected, Bella. And it would break the treaty if any of us cross over onto their land. Do you want us to start a war?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there's really no point in discussing the matter further." I dropped my hand. I didn't want to fight with her right now. I have spent all day thinking about her and I didn't want that to be tainted. I caught my eye on her book. This was the perfect outlet. "I'm glad Charlie has decided to let you out – you're sadly in need of a visit to the bookstore. I can't believe you're reading Wuthering Heights again. Don't you know it by heart yet?"

"Not all of us have photographic memories," Bella said a little pissed I brought it up.

"Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others'' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics." She snapped at me, but I knew I had gotten to her with the purpose of distraction.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." I said with a grin on my face. "Honestly, though, why do you read it over and over." Seriously. I don't understand her passion for that book. Its like her heart is all in that book. I wish I would just be able to know exactly what she is thinking that makes that book so interesting to her. "What is it that appeals to you?" I looked right into her eyes, wondering what is going on in that brain of hers.

"Im not sure," she stuttered out the words. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart- not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…" She had some good points and it was a great explanation. I just couldn't think of why would she like those characters

"I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point. Their love is their only redeeming quality."  
"I hope you have better sense than that – to fall in love with someone so … malignant."

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with. But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well." She always needed to think everything is so picture perfect. At least it was when I was with her.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff."

Yeah, I totally had to worry about that. "I'll be on my guard," I told her. She sighed knowing all I was doing was distracting her I presume.

She held my hand in place at her cheek. I could feel my body warming up slightly by just that little touch on my hand. "I need to see Jacob." She basically whispered. With everything I have told her in the past, why would she not give up on this. I closed my eyes to try to cover my anger with her bringing this up again. The answer no was all I could spit out.

"It's truly not dangerous at all. I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened." Her heart started to race and I knew it was because she just spit out a lie and she knew it too.

"Werewolves are unstable. Sometimes, the people near them get hurt. Sometimes, they get killed." She didn't speak and I knew I got her there. She knew they could hurt people very easily and I couldn't help but smile that she finally knew that.

"You don't know them," she said. Of course I knew them I knew them before she was even born.

"I know them better than you think, Bella. I was here the last time."

"The last time?" I never told her this story so it was bound to come out sooner or later.

"We started crossing paths with the wolves about seventy years ago… we had just settled near Hoquiam. That was before Alice and Jasper were with us. We outnumbered them, but that wouldn't have stopped it form turning into a fight if not for Carlisle. He managed to convince Ephraim Black that coexisting was possible, and eventually we made the truce. We thought the line had died out with Ephraim." I was explaining, but now it was more for myself. The curiosity was just burning into me. "What the genetic quirk which allowed that transmutation had been lost… Your bad luck seems to get more potent every day. Do you realize that your insatiable pull for all things deadly was strong enough to recover a pack of mutant canines from extinction? I few could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands." I stared at her trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't seem like it was working that way. She was thinking intently.

"But I didn't bring them back. Don't you know?"

"Know what?" she has me really curious right now. More like anxious is the better word.

"My bad luck had nothing to do with it. The werewolves came back because the vampires did." That took me by big surprise. I never thought of it like that but it seemed logical. "Jacob told me that your family being here set things in motion. I thought you would already know…" So basically they thought it was our entire fault.

"Is that what they think?" I said looking at Bella intently.

"Edward, look at the facts. Seventy years ago, you came here, and the werewolves showed up. You come back now, and the werewolves show up again. Do you think that's a coincidence?" she tried to explain to me.

That was a very strange idea that she had on her mind. It might just be the explanations, but we don't know that for sure. "Carlisle will be interested in that theory."

"Theory," she scoffed. It made me smile at her when she thought that I didn't believe it. It might actually be the reason but Carlisle would be better in investigating it. I looked out the window contemplating everything she just said. Is it possible that they changed into wolves because we came back? Bella was looking at me while I thought about her idea. She wasn't getting off that easily though.

"Interesting, but not exactly relevant. The situation remains the same." I am not going to allow her to go run off with dogs and get herself harmed. She doesn't understand my point of view on this. Why would I just let her go there not knowing one bit if she is alright or not. I know that she thinks of Jacob Black as her friend. He helped her out when I didn't and I understand that. But I love her and I don't think I could be physically capable in letting her go there. I made the mistake of leaving her, why would I do it again.

She got up and she came to sit on my lap. I opened my arms so that she would be comfortable in my embrace. Bella snuggled up on my lap and I had instent relief. She felt so good being there, but I knew what she was trying to do. She didn't look up at me when she started to speak so I knew it was going to be bad.

"Please just listen for a minute. This is so much more important to some whim to drop in on an old friend. Jacob is in pain. I can't not try to help him- I can't give up on him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time …. Well, he was there for me when I was…. Not so human myself. You don't know what it was like…"She was explaining to me how she felt when I left her. There was just not going back from my wrong doing and she knew that. I know she has forgiven me but I haven't forgave myself for my actions. I closed my eyes trying not to put myself into any more pain than necessary. My hands were balled up into fists and if I had a heartbeat it would be skyrocketing right now. "If Jacob hadn't helped me… I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward." I could feel her gaze, but I couldn't open my eyes just yet.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. Not if I live a hundred thousand years." I was picturing that day, the look on her face when I told her that I was leaving. She was so devastated that I couldn't bear to look at her like that. Bella reached up and put her hand on my face trying to comfort me. She knew my weak point and used it right about now. I sighed and opened my eyes to see her staring intently into my eyes.

"You were just trying to do the right thing. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides, you're here now. That's the part that matters."

"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a dog." I knew that last word would make her upset but it was the only way to get it through her head. She flinched at it but I just kept on going. "I don't know how to phrase this properly. It's going to sound cruel, I suppose. But I've come too close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have. I am not going to tolerate anything dangerous."

"You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine." What was her point of fine? Was it getting hurt or was it making me get hurt in the process. I couldn't allow her to do this.

"Please, Bella." I whispered.

"Please what?" she asked with a mad tone. I just couldn't let her go off alone.

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

"I'll work on it."

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" I grabbed her tighter to express my love with a hug. She never realizes that I will love her till I die.

"I know how much I love you." She said while she kissed my neck. That was my pain reliever right there. Just that kissed could melt my whole body.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest." I could sense she rolled her eyes at my remark.

"Impossible." I kissed her beautiful hair and breathed in her floral scent. I remembered what we were talking about and knew I would need to make my point across to her.

"No werewolves."

"I'm not going along with that. I have to see Jacob." She was so stubborn

Then I'll have to stop you." That made me smile thinking about that. It was no match and she knew it.

"We'll see about that. He's still my friend." She said and I knew that was the last thing for this conversation. He might be her friend, but I would not let her see him because I couldn't lose her. She could have this win, but it doesn't matter to me. I love her and that's all that really matters to me. We sat there, in each other's arms. Time basically stopped.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of many. I will update soon. I'm still deciding if I want to keep going with this story or make a new one. Who knows? Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for your patients. **


End file.
